onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Real-Life Timeline
Pre-1997 timeline 1973 1974 1975 * January 1: Eiichiro Oda is born in Kumamoto, Japan 1976 1977 1978 1979 1980 1981 1982 1983 1984 * Eiichiro Oda's favorite Manga '' Dragon Ball '' created by Akira Toriyama was serialized in Shonen Jump. Dragon Ball became an influancial hit for Oda to create '' One Piece '' 13 years later. 1985 1986 1987 1988 1989 1990 1991 1992 * At the age of 17 Eiichiro Oda writes his first manga short story '' Wanted '' and wins several awards. 1993 1994 * Eiichiro Oda became an assistant for Nobuhiro Watsuki on Rurouni Kenshin at age 19. 1995 1996 * Oda made Romance Dawn V.1 and Romance Dawn V.2. One Piece by years 1997 * Before August: Oda made the one-shot Manga Romance Dawn, Version 1 and Romance Dawn, Version 2. * August: The One Piece ''Manga series officially begun. * '''Arcs': Captain Morgan arc, Buggy arc. * Characters Appearance: Gol D. Roger, Shanks, Monkey D. Luffy 1998 * Arcs: Buggy arc, Kuro arc, Baratie arc. * Anime: Defeat the Pirate Ganzack! 1999 * Arcs: Arlong arc, Loguetown arc, Laboon Arc, Whiskey Peak arc, first part of Little Garden arc. * Anime: Morgan arc, Buggy arc. * Others: while doing Laboon arc, an early concept of Brook appeared in Oda's mind, but won't be finalized until 2007. 2000 * Arcs: 2nd part of Little Garden arc, Drum Island arc, 1st part of Arabasta Arc. * Anime: Kuro arc, Baratie arc, Arlong arc, Buggy Side Story arc, 1st part of Loguetown arc, Movie 1, TV Special 1. 2001 * Arcs: 2nd part of Arabasta Arc * Anime: 2nd part of Loguetown arc, Warship Island arc, Laboon Arc, Whiskey Peak arc, Koby and Helmeppo Side Story arc, Little Garden arc, Drum Island arc, 1st part of Arabasta arc, Movie 2, Jango's Dance Carnival. 2002 * Arcs: last part of Arabasta Arc, Jaya arc, 1st part of Skypiea arc. * Anime: 2nd part of Arabasta arc, Post-Arabasta Arc, Goat Island Arc, Movie 3, Dream Soccer King!. 2003 * Arcs: 2nd half of Skypiea arc * Anime: Rainbow Mist Arc, Jaya arc, 1st part of Skypiea arc, Movie 4, TV Special 2, TV Special 3. 2004 * Arcs: Davy Back Fight arc, 1st half of Water 7 arc. * Anime: 2nd part of Skypiea arc, G8 Arc, 1st part of Davy Back Fight arc, Movie 5, Become the Pirate Baseball Kings!. 2005 * Arcs: 2nd half of Water 7 Arc, 1st Half of Enies Lobby arc. * Anime: 2nd part of Davy Back Fight arc, Ocean's Dream Arc, Foxy's Return Arc, 1st part of Water 7 arc, Movie 6. 2006 * Arcs:2nd Half of Enies Lobby arc, 1st Half of the Post-Enies Lobby arc. * Anime: 2nd part of Water 7 arc, 1st Part of Enies Lobby arc, Movie 7, TV Special 4. 2007 * arcs: last bit of the Post-Enies Lobby arc, 1st part of Thriller Bark arc. * anime: second half of the Enies Lobby arc, Post-Enies Lobby arc, first part of Ice Hunter arc, Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates. *'Others': Cross Epoch, a crossover between Dragon Ball and One Piece is made by the two mangaka Eiichiro Oda and Akira Toriyama. 2008 * arcs: 2nd part of Thriller Bark Arc, Sabaody Archipelago arc, Amazon Lily arc, first part of Impel Down arc. * anime: second part of Ice Hunter arc, Thriller Bark arc, first part of Spa Island arc, Episode of Chopper Plus, Romance Dawn Story. *'Others': In a 2008 poll, conducted by marketing research firm Oricon, Oda was elected fifth most favorite manga artists of Japan. He shared the place with Yoshihiro Togashi, creator of Hunter X Hunter and YuYu Hakusho. http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2008-03-04/oricon-nana-yazawa-db-toriyama-are-most-popular 2009 * Arcs: second part of Impel Down arc, Straw Hat's Separation Serial, Marineford arc. * Anime: second part of Spa Island arc, Sabaody Archipelago arc, Amazon Lily arc, Straw Hat's Separation Serial, first part of Impel Down arc, One Piece Film: Strong World. 2010 * Arcs: Marineford arc(ongoing). * Anime: Second part of Impel Down arc(ongoing) 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 See Also *World Timeline Category:History